Kirara Buyo 4ever!
by Epic Awsome
Summary: Buyo's Love for Kirara is strong, Will she accept his love?? Just Say No To CatNip!!!((this is so KAWAII!! PLEASE R+R SUGGESTIONS!!))CHAPTER sorta not, 6NOW UP!!!
1. Chapter1 The sorta begining

~*A/N: I dun own anything **sniff sniff** Buyo's so brave and muscular don't u think?! Oh and Please R+R!!! I need all the advice, and feel free to send your ideas*~  
  
  
  
Kirara + Buyo 4ever!!  
  
  
  
Buyo rolled over in his sleep, his short chubby little legs in a running motion,  
  
*~*~*~BUYO'S DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*  
  
He was running fast ((so he says o-O)) running after something, what he didn't exactly know, there was something running ahead of him. It was tan, and had flames on its paws and two tails. KIRARA!!!!! He thought, he had a love for her, it was rare that he ever got to see her since she lived in feudal Japan, and the last time he asked her out she gave a brutal, slap across his whiskers. He ran faster to catch up with his love, tripping over a rock landing on his face, he got up and ran after Kirara again.  
  
~*~*~*END OF SEQUENCE~*~*~*  
  
His wonderful ((so called)) dream was cutoff, from him rolling off Kagome's bed, lying on the floor blinking he "Mrowed" and got up. He miserably walked out of her room, he walked into the living room seeing Kagome and Inuyasha making out on the couch in front of the TV, disgusted wishing Kirara were here he jumped on the couch, in Inuyasha's lap and mrowed in his face, remembering inuyasha's allergic to cats. Inuyasha started sneezing and breaking out, Buyo chuckled his evil cat laugh, "BUYO BAD CAT!!!!" Kagome picked him up and threw him across the room comforting Inu, Buyo landed in the pool, swimming around to the stares, he got out and looked in the mirror, look at this!!! My fur my BEAUTIFUL fur!!!! He sobbed, Kirara will never go out with me if I look like this!!! He sat there dripping wet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So how'd you like it eh? I say its sorta crappy BUT ITS GONNA GET BETTER!! If I ever get time to work on it, writers block sux, I need all the ideas I can get so please R+R!! Oh and me and K-T are working on a fic, its really cute its called Old Acquaintances!! Kks!! Thankies for reading!!! R+R if you likes!! 


	2. Chapter2 How he got there

~*~*~*~*A/N I have real bad writers block SO PLEASE R+R SUGGESTIONS!! **Sniff sniff** poor Buyo -_-, I don't own anyone, but I have a cat that is similar to buyo only she's a girl and is not chubby, her name is daisy ^- ^~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kirara + Buyo 4ever!!!  
  
Chap.2  
  
  
  
Buyo had over heared that Kagome and Inuyasha are going back to feudal Japan, he paused for a moment to use his brain Feudal Japan + Buyo= KIRARA!!! Buyo made a "I'm gonna do it!" face and headed toward the well -A couple feet later.- 'man this is sure a work out..' he barely made it to the door, let alone to the well house. He dragged himself along, his little legs hade given in a couple minutes ago and he was not going to give up on kirara, though she could just fly to the well house he sighed and lyed down in the middle of the yard and mrowed, '**huff huff** this hiking stuff is harder than it sounds ^-^;' He lazily looked toward Kagome who was running toward the well, and then at Inuyasha who has walking slowly from the door, clearly he had stood the night cause Buyo was locked out of Kagomes room last night, one because of inuyahsa's allergic condition and the other for various reasons. ((o-O)) His brain finally kicked in, 'hey if I walk over to Inuyasha. and he starts sneezing. then my "beloved" owner will.' He pictured Kagome throwing across the yard. 'If she throws me to the well.. Then that'll save me a couple miles!!! ((So he thinks)) ^-^' He got up and made a victory mrow, and headed toward Inuyasha who was resting, his lungs were weak from all the cat/Buyo hair on Kagome's bed, ((o-O)) Buyo's Devil side of himself popped up on his shoulder "doooo it!! You know you want to, come on just a few more steps and your in the well, remember Kirara!!!" Buyo chuckled his evil cat laugh, and advanced toward the tissue covered Inuyasha, then his angle form appeared, "Buyo don't do it, Inuyasha's seems to be going though a lot of pain, and you could use a work out, and Kirara would certainly love to see you muscular and brave" Buyo snorted at his insult and wobbled faster toward Inuyasha "That's it MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Buyo Jumped onto Inuyasha's lap, Mrowed an evil mrow, and glared into his eyes preparing to be thrown. Inuyasha sneezed and Buyo was drenched in snot, as of coarse, Kagome ran over and threw him, at the well, luckily she got him right into the well, 'nice shot' he thought to himself, as he was transported to Feudal Japan 'HERE I COME KIRARA!!!' he thought as he put his paw in front of him, like Super Man did, as he fell down the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WAHHH WRITERS BLOCK SUX!!! So how'd you like it?? ^-^; I really need suggestions so please R+R!!, it will get way better and unique if you do, so please!!!! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please !!!  
  
Tootles!!! -Chels-Dawg  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter3 Once he got there

~*~*~*~A/N: hewwo!!!!! It took me long but I finally updated this, please R+R I really need suggestions, and I love to see that you actually bothered to read this!! Oh and take my vote thingy for Tasuki!!!! ((Available at the end of chap!))^_^~*~*~  
  
~Sadly I don't own Buyo and other inuyasha stuff -_-~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buyo and Kirara 4ever!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Well getting through the well worked but. getting out was a problem, I tried jumping but these little legs don't go to far. "MMMMRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" I waited a few seconds, my little stubs that I call. ears on the top of my head pricked as I listened... "Mew?" I cocked my head and looked up to see this beautiful, elegant, well groomed, smart, Victoria secret model, amazing, special, ~*~*A/N: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!! Buyo: ok ok jeeze!! ~*~*Anyways, kirara was sitting there looking down at me, as I was sitting there on my fat lazy but mrowing myself to death, she was sitting there her head cocked. I sat there looking up at her for at least - how would I say it. AN HOUR!!! ((Well five min, but cats are sooo cool so just make it and hour, GO BUYO!!!)) He sat there and blinked, and then he shoots up from the well, on guess whose head. INUYASHA!!!  
  
Kagome pulled Buyo off of Inu's head about to throw him in the well, "BUYO HO'W YOU GET HERE!!!!???"  
  
"KAGOME I-is THAT YOU'RE CAT!!??!!. H-HES ADORABLE!!!!!" Sango scooped Buyo in her arms, with much ease ((she's very strong by the way!)) " Can he stay here, just this once PLEEEAASSEEE!!!!!"  
  
Kirara made a jealous face, squinting her eyes at buyo.  
  
"Um ok." she picked up Inu and dragged him towards camp. "BUT DON'T LET HIM NEAR INU!!"  
  
I took a glimpse of Kirara and try'd to avoid, her owner's death grip to get to her but it was no use!!!! "MRROWWWW!!!!!"  
  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT? HES SOOOO KAWAII!!!!!" Sango skipped back to camp, Buyo in her arms gasping for air, leaving Kirara in the dust.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this was REALLY short but I need suggestions!!!!! PLEASE R+R!!! please **sniffle sniffle** Oooo!! I gots fav anime guys in order ok here they are!! ^-^!!  
  
Tasuki! Inuyasha Sai saishi Duo Sesshomaru Hiten Trunks R+R you fav anime guys!!! Im curious vote!!! For which place Tasuki deserves to be in!!!  
  
1= Very Best! ((2+3 included!)) 2=cute 3=hot 4=ok/friend 5=YUCK HIDEOUSE URGH MY EYES!!! ((I hope no one chooses this -_-)) please vote vote vote!!! -tootles Chels-Dawg!! 


	4. Chapter4 His crazy idea, THE HORROR OF T...

~*~*~*A/N: Thankies so much Talon DragonFriend!! And lynnxlady!! ^-^!! This is sorta a cliffhanger I have the idea now to put it in the story, Please R+R anyways I just love them!!! ^_^!! IM SO HAPPY!!! But please take the vote! Okkies on with the story!!!!! ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kirara+Buyo 4ever !!!! chap4!!!  
  
Buyo couldn't get in the tree so he just sat under it, Inuyasha trembling trying to get away from the demon cat. He had just escaped Sango's grasp and went looking for Kirara but couldn't seem to find her, so he just sat under the tree, after attempting to climb it about a million times. He looked up at the stars trying to think on how he could win his love.  
  
-after countless time of thinking-  
  
'I GOT IT!!!' He pulled out some catnip, and waved it in front of his face 'ill give her some of this!! ^_^ I bet she hasn't had CATNIP before!!!' He looked up at Inuyasha remembering something his "shoulder angle" had told him before "Kirara would certainly love to see you muscular and brave" 'If I went and got the jewel, I could wish myself to be muscular and brave! I'm so smart ^- ^'  
  
So he decided to go on his "journey" to find the Shikon Shards, but first made a stop to visit Kirara. 'My beautiful kirara, I have decided to go on a journey to find the Shikon Shards do you wish to accompany me??' ((He said in mrows of coarse))  
  
Kirara made a "whatever" face and glared at him "mew, mew, MEW, mew, mew, mew!!!, shuffle, shuffle, hiss, hiss" she scampered off  
  
'NO WAIT I HAVE A PRESENT!!!' ((In mrows, I couldn't think of what Kirara should say so she just talked in cat language))  
  
She stopped and looked at him as he shoved catnip in her face.  
  
'For you m'lady'  
  
She took a sniff and her eyes grew wide, she ran around really fast as she kept transforming over and over as the catnip made her crazy.  
  
Buyo put a paw forward and trotted off 'COME KIRARA TO FIND THE SHIKON JEWL SHARDS!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kirara bounced after him as they started the journey.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**  
  
I know VERY short but its not gonna get longer UNTIL you guys send reviews!!! And take the vote!!!!  
  
  
  
Tasuki!  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
Sai saishi,  
  
Duo,  
  
Sesshomaru,  
  
Hiten,  
  
And Trunks!!!!  
  
R+R you fav anime guys!!! I'm curious vote!!! For which place Tasuki deserves to be in!!!  
  
1= Very Best! ((2+3 included!))  
  
2=cute  
  
3=hot  
  
4=ok/friend  
  
5=YUCK HIDEOUSE URGH MY EYES!!! ((I hope no one chooses this -_-))  
  
Please vote, VOTE, And VOTE!!!  
  
-Tootles Chels-Dawg!! 


	5. Chapter5 The first two shards, and Centi...

~**~*~*~*~*~A/N: Ok TASUKI ROCKS so don't be mean to me **sniffles** anyways take the vote!!! ((For those who haven't already)) AND PAGOOGLE ROCKS!!!! WHHHEEEEEEEE!! I play the trumpet in school and decided to name him.. MR. BOB!!!! WOW!!! If you play an instrument in school, review please!!!!! JAZZ BAND ROCKS!!! Wow I'm sugar high today o_O ANYWAYS! **Points finger** ON WITH THE FIC!! ((Oh and when there in these (.) that's translations for what Buyo's saying, and when its in these *.* it's a translation on what Kirara is saying if I don't have a translation that means I couldn't think of anything to say so I just put it there))~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kirara+Buyo 4eva!!! Chap.5  
  
((Its Buyo's P.OV!!!! And it will always be buyo's P.O.V!!!!))  
  
As we walked down the forest path we came across our first ((YAY!)) set of demons. I shuddered and growled ((o-O)) at there hideous faces  
  
Kirara was choking on a centipede  
  
I looked around, Kirara was to drugged to transform and I needed those shards  
  
"Mrow, mrow, meow, mew, mew!!" (KIRARA STAND BACK!!)  
  
Kirara just swallowed the poor innocent bug, and started rolling around in the grass.  
  
So I took a deep breath and.  
  
"MMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
"ARGH MY EARS MAKE IT STOP!!!!" The two demons Hollered  
  
"MRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
((huff, huff))  
  
"RRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MROW MROW MMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (AHHHH IT'S A SCARY MONSTER HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!! Sushi is good AAAARRRGGGHHH SANTA CLAUSE!!!!! I don't know what to say MMMATH IS MY WORST SUBJECT! Well actually SCIENCE IS!!!!!! AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
((A/N enough of this -_-))  
  
Buyo stopped to take a breathing break to see the demons lying on the floor dead clutching their ears the two shards on the ground next to them.  
  
"Mew, MROW!!??" (Cool I-I actually BEAT them!!??)  
  
He trotted/wobbled over to them picked up the shards and went over to Kirara to celebrate their victory.  
  
Kirara was gaining up on a leaf her tails twitching, but then turned and looked at the shards.  
  
"Mew?? MEW!!!" *ooooo SHINEY!*  
  
She tried to eat one of the shards but it was saved by buyo, throwing a stick yelling.  
  
"MMMRRRROOOOOW!!!!" (Ceeeeeeennnnnntiiiipeeeeeede!!!)  
  
Kirara instantly went after the stick as Buyo sighed and stuck the two shards in his ((A/N: pocket????))  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N:I know this was a short chapter, but ALL OF THEM ARE YAY!!! WHHEEEEEEE!!! TAKE THE VOTE!! Oh and please R+R!! Please ill be your best friend ^-^ now the votes on: **drum roll** SAI SAI!!! YAY!!! Or you can just take all these guys and rate them one at a time all in one review!!:  
  
Tasuki!  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
Sai saishi,  
  
Duo,  
  
Sesshomaru,  
  
Hiten,  
  
And Trunks!!!!  
  
R+R you fav anime guys!!! I'm curious vote!!! For which place Tasuki deserves to be in!!! or. ((As I said before)) type each guy and put the # next to there names!! Like what Katie did!! ((Imagination Version 7.0))  
  
1= Very Best! ((2+3 included!))  
  
2=cute  
  
3=hot  
  
4=ok/friend  
  
5=YUCK HIDEOUSE URGH MY EYES!!! ((I hope no one chooses this -_-))  
  
Please vote, VOTE, And VOTE!!!  
  
So and Read me+katie's fic its called old acquaintances I cant spell it so just look up Chels and Katie kks!!!  
  
  
  
-Tootles Chels-Dawg!! 


	6. er um i need ideas BADLEY!

~*~*~*A/N: GUESS WHAT!!!!! KYO IS NOW ADDED TO THE semi TOP OF MY LIST! NEXT TO TASUKI!!!!!! WOW!! NATIONAL DOCUMENT HERE!!!! **Calls Abraham Lincoln** never mind, like HE cares anyways! Humpf!!!!! Anyways I almost gots 20 reviews!!! 23 kks!! But even if I do get 23 feel free to keep sending them!!!!! Yay!!! So I got a solo in jazz band for tequila! Yay and I didn't mess up! HURAH!!! ON WIT THE FIC CAUSE I DON'T KNO WHAT ELSE TO SAY WOW!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~  
  
If it's like this (..) it's a translation for what buyo is saying  
  
If it's like this *..* that is a translation for what kirara is sayin  
  
If its like this '..' It's there thoughts  
  
Kirara +buyo 4eva: Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Err um. I need ideas. major cliff hanger, in need ideas badly so send them in reviews and ill finally get this chappy up ^-^ cant write it without an idea 


End file.
